Lyrine Wikia
Before the time in which the world ended, there were Others. The Others settled on Lyrine, intent on creating a new civilization in which to live peacefully. The Others came from Elsewhere, a place rumored to be full of fire and brimstone and demons from otherworldly planes - a place so terrible they chose the wild dangers of Lyrine over it. The Others began to build a society here on Lyrine, developing cities and technology far advanced from what the native races have to hand. Towering structures dotted the landscape both above and below ground, conquering the aggressive flora native to the planet. The Others built colossal steel shoring trees in Lyrine's massive underground caverns and filled the caverns with light and bustle, thus bringing the Underland to life. They explored further and founded the cave-cities to be connected by often times mile-wide tunnels. They continued to explore deeper into the planet, finding crystals and phosphorescent life forms in the next layer of caverns they broke into. Below that, more caverns and deep rivers of magma. The Others, having found valuable minerals in the deepest layer of the Underland, used large automatons to create a steady flow of wealth. Colonizing Lyrine was turning out to be a profitable venture. In the year REDACTED the Others disappeared, leaving behind their crumbling cities and an Underland full of machines. The races native to the planet with magic and technomancy at their fingertips have only just begun to excavate the deep history of their planet. Enormous fire-breathing things made of metal with glowing ember eyes, an ancient sorcerous runic language with no known source, derelict ancient temples, mysterious rune-covered archways, and the airborne landmass that is Usibu are just some of the artifacts discovered. Lyrine is a planet of varied terrain, with forests whose canopies form a roof - in some places several miles high - over the surface, a massive swampy fungal forest with mushroom caps upward of a mile high and a mile wide, wide expanse of rolling grassy plains, gargantuan mountain ranges beneath the surface of the sea, and the young forest of the Interim between-lands. To the far north the coniferous Sky Trees reign and Dey and Augurrae colonize the canopy and far upper levels of the forest. To the far South, the mostly deciduous Cloud Forest is also home to Dey. Overland humans have begun to form small colonies on the forest floor. In the middle of the continent, the Wilds and the Usibu Plains dominate the space. The Wilds are home to the nomadic Khega tribes and the often warring Tzai clans, as well as the oldest organism on the planet. The Usibu Plains are home to Usibu and the human Plains tribes. Usibu moves North for the summer and South for the winter, drifting around the plains in its path. The Northernmost ocean is the Theseon Sea, to the Southeast of which lies the Sea of Darthal. The Tasser Ocean - or just The Tasser, as it's known to its sailors - wraps the southern pole of the planet.